A Happy Birthday
by foreverforks
Summary: On Hermione's 23rd birthday, Ron breaks up with her, leaving her a huge problem. She has no boyfriend to introduce to her parents next week. What happens if a certain blond-haired Malfoy will appear at her service? A DM/HG story. AU, I suppose.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A Happy Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Hermione heard her co-workers say.

It was Hermione's 23rd birthday. Ron didn't remember her birthday. Since the moment Hermione woke up until no, she was hoping for even an owl from Ron. She sighed and let it go.

_It's always like this_, she thought.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said to her friends.

"No problem, Mione," said Dean Thomas.

Hermione worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It has been five years since the war and Hermione decided that being in the Department if Magical Law Enforcement before, she could continue S.P.E.W. and she earned her rightful place there.

Dean Thomas, a classmate of hers at Hogwarts and a fellow muggleborn, also worked there.

"Yeah, Mione. It was our pleasure to celebrate our dearest friend's 23rd birthday," Kendra Irving, another friend of Hermione, said cheerfully.

Kendra, Dean, and a number of Hermione's other friends at the Department had surprised her. They prepared delicious food and one grand gift. It was big—no, enormous box wrapped in Gryffindor colors.

"Open your gift!" they chanted after they've eaten.

"Okay! I will. I wonder what it is." Hermione said, intensely curious. She hefted the gift. It was light.

_At least I know it's not a book._

Hermione carefully opened the present to reveal two things inside a box.

_That's why it was so light_, Hermione thought immediately.

The second thought was, _But why'd they have to put it in such a big box?_

The box contained two tickets to Australia. Two tickets to Hermione's parents dated for next week.

"You can finally introduce Ron to your parents, darling!" Kendra said to her.

"He can't get out of this. Your parents already know," Dean agreed.

"Plus, we thought it'd be more official if you go there by plane," Kendra added.

"Thank you! I love you guys." Hermione bellowed as she hugged them.

"I have a problem, though," Hermione said as she pulled away.

"What is it, again, dear?" Kendra asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ron forgot my birthday. Again," Hermione admitted lamely.

Ron and Hermione have been dating since the war ended. It's been five years and Hermione has felt the same. That wasn't really a good thing because that meant she didn't love Ron so much. She only stayed with Ron because of their deep and intense friendship, nothing more. Ron thought they were all romance, though.

"Oh, that boy will get it from me!" Kendra exclaimed.

"He's always forgetting your birthday, Mione" Dean said.

"It's fine," Hermione said, "I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't. Let's just hope he remembers your birthday once you're married," Kendra said.

Hermione nodded, feigning calm agreement. Inside, though, she was burning her brains out.

_Married?!_

Hermione never thought of marriage before. She didn't think she needed to. She's never entertained the thought of marrying anyone—not Ron.

"I just wish Ron would remember my birthday even just one," Hermione said, more to herself than to her friends. Just after she said so, an owl flew in, holding in its beak, an envelope with 'Hermione Granger' scrawled on it. It was a very familiar writing. It was Ron's.

Hermione looked at her friends in excitement and quickly took the letter from the owl. She hastily opened and read it silently first. Smiling widely, she read the letter aloud to her friends.

_Hermione,_

_Come to my flat. There's something I need to tell you. It's urgent._

_-Ron_

"Well, maybe your wish just came true," Dean said, grinning.

"What are you waiting for?" Kendra asked playfully, "Go get him!"

"But, I just got here!" Hermione protested.

"We'll take care of everything!" Dean assured her as they pushed her out.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Kendra shouted before they closed the door.

_Oh, well_, Hermione thought before she disapparated.

* * *

Hermione materialized in front of a modest looking house. It was a muggle Suburban house that Ron bought for her. At least, that's what he told her.

Hermione walked up to the house and opened the door. She went in immediately went to the living room.

What she found there sure did surprise her.

She saw Ron sitting on the couch, holding a present.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," he said with a small smile and an apologetic look.

There was one thing wrong about the picture.

There was a certain Lavender Brown clinging to Ron's arm as he held out the gift.

_At least he remembered my birthday_, Hermione thought before she sighed and took a seat.

* * *

"You two have been dating behind my back for two years now?" Hermione asked, jaw dropping low in bewilderment. Ron and Lavender both nodded.

"How in the bloody hell did that happen?" Hermione bellowed.

"We met at work," Lavender started.

"There was this party. We got drunk," Ron continued.

"Things happened. You know," Lavender finished, raising her eyebrows as if to say, _You're smart enough to know what I'm talking about without having me tell you._

"We realized how much we liked each other then," Ron said tenderly while he looked at Lavender.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She turned to Ron and became deadly serious.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Ron?" she asked calmly.

"I didn't want to anger you then. You had a really serious case, remember?" he replied.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"You should've told me, Ron! I had that case done ages ago!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am," Ron said, ears red in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Hermione said dismissively.

"You're not mad?" Lavender blurted out, eyes wide.

"No… I'm not mad," Hermione said, giving them a small and sad smile. Neither Ron nor Lavender said anything.

"I'm leaving," Hermione muttered before standing up, picking up Ron's gift, walking to the door and disapparating to a place unknown to any other.

_No one I know will find me there._

* * *

The place Hermione apparated to was a park. It was called Livingstone Park. Hermione often came here when she was sad or troubled. She would sit beside the fountain and stare at the different people passing. It was the heart of a modest town in U.K. full of nice people. Many of the locals knew Hermione because she always came there—what with the war and Ron.

That afternoon, not much people were passing by so there's nothing much for Hermione to do. All she _could_ do was to stare at the heavens and cry.

_At least you didn't love him deeply_, Hermione thought, assuring herself.

True, she didn't truly love him romantically, but his betrayal still bruised her sisterly love for him.

Hermione could forgive him and Lavender, but she'll never forget. Hurt coursed through her, bringing along shivers.

_No, I don't think I'll ever forget this._

* * *

It's been hours since Hermione arrived at Livingstone Park. She wasn't crying anymore.

_Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop_, Hermione heard. Then, she felt herself get wet.

_It's raining_, thought Hermione. She quickly stood up and went to the nearest closed space she could find. It turned out to be a coffee shop that Hermione liked. She settled in one of the tables. The shop had only three other customers.

"Good afternoon! May I please take you or—Hermione?" Hermione heard a very familiar voice say.

"Bri! How're you? The usual, please," Hermione said, a wide grin on her face. Brian was a waiter in the coffee shop. And also a close friend.

"Sure. I'll tell the boss. Wait for me here," Brian said.

"Of course," Hermione muttered, chuckling. "Tell him I said hi!"

Bri gave her one last grin and then jogged to the kitchen. He opened the door ang talked to the boss.

"Hermione's back, boss. She wants the usual. She also told me to tell you she said hi," Hermione heard him say. After a while, he came back, grinning.

He put down her food in front of her, and then he sat down beside her and started to talk.

"To answer your question, I'm fine. What about you? Why're you here? What happened?" he asked eyes full of concern.

"What? Does something have to happen before I come here? Can I _not_ come here without reason?" Hermione said, feigning hurt. She put a hand on her chest to add effect. Brian just glared at her in response.

"Fine. It's Ron," Hermione said sadly. Everything started to come back to her and tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand.

"What did he do?" Brian asked, sighing. His shoulders slumped as if to say, _I knew it_.

"He broke up with me," Hermione revealed.

"He what?" Brian bellowed, incredulous. Just as he did, a lot of people entered the shop.

"Sorry. Customers await. I have to go. Later," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," Hermione told him, patting him on the back.

As Brian walked away, Hermione stirred her coffee. She sighed.

"Granger?" she suddenly heard. She turned to the direction of the voice and received the shock of her life.

"Malfoy?" she muttered, jaw dropping in shock.

_Malfoy?! In a Muggle coffee shop?_

`"Why is it so shocking to see me here, granger? Are your senses overwhelmed by my intense charm and good looks?" he mocked.

Upon hearing this, Hermione quickly regained her composure and replied, "Yeah, right."

Draco shook his head, a smile on his lips. He walked towards her table.

"May I take this seat?" he asked her, gesturing to the seat Brian had been occupying a while ago. Hermione groaned.

"Fine. You may," she said resignedly.

"Thanks," Draco muttered softly. Silence came after. Draco didn't mind the silence. He was busily staring at the coffee shop. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't stand it.

"What _are_ you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione blurted out, arms crossed.

"It's raining. And, I happen to like coffee," he explained simply. He was still staring at the different Muggles in the shop. Hermione glared at him.

"Why are you in a _Muggle_ town?" Hermione asked him slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Can't I come to a Muggle dwelling without any suspicion? I'm hurt, Granger," he replied severely.

"Of course you can, darling," Hermione said sweetly but in the most sarcastic tone you will ever hear in your entire life.

"Now what's the bloody reason?" she added huskily, glaring at Draco.

" I could be asking you the exact same thing!" Draco said, amusement showing in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying this.

Hermione glowered at him some more before giving in.

"Ron broke up with me," she started. She looked everywhere but at Draco. The amusement faded from his eyes, though Hermione didn't really see so. He gave a nod of encouragement, that she didn't see either, before he said, "Go on."

Then, Hermione told her story. How it was her birthday. How she came to Ron's. How she found Lavender clinging to her boyfriend. How her boyfriend broke up with her. How she really felt about Ron. Draco took everything well. He nodded in understanding and encouragement at the appropriate times. He didn't interrupt her. When Hermione finally finished, she looked at Draco—and found him drinking her coffee.

"Hey!" she scolded, taking it from him.

"Sorry. I was thirsty," he uttered, flashing a smile.

"Happy birthday, by the way," he added.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Okay… So you're telling me that Weasley gave you a gift," he said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"And you didn't open it," Draco said. It was more of a question.

"I have no plan of opening it, if that's what you mean."

"Let's move on to my next question."

"Okay."

"You have two tickets to Australia."

"Yes!"

"What are you going to do with them? Draco asked, straightforward as ever.

"I—have no idea," Hermione realized.

"Your parents know you're coming there to introduce your boyfriend," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that!" Hermione snapped.

"I could—ah… pose as your boyfriend—for your parents—I mean…" Draco uttered, cheeks tinged with pink.

"You—why are you helping me? Hermione asked a hint of accusation in her voice.

"That's a yes, then?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione bit her lip before saying, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Great," Draco said, standing up. The rain stopped already.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," she reminded in a singsong voice.

"I don't really know right now, dear. Next time, maybe," he said, grinning. He waved her goodbye before going out and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Hermione settled down on her bed and tucked herself in.

_Draco's better than I thought_, she thought before sleep took over.

* * *

Hermione, holding Draco's hand and dragging him wherever, looked for her parents in the sea of people in the airport.

"Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed as she spotted her parents. She let go of Draco's hand momentarily and engulfed both her parents in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione! It's been a very long time, Hermione's mom, Monica said.

"We missed you, love," Wendell, Hermione's dad, added.

The three Grangers were quite a sight to behold. The love could almost be seen rolling off them.

After what seemed like a very long time, Hermione pulled away from her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," she said, confidence in her eyes and joy in her smile. Monica was the first to reach out to Draco.

"Well, hello Draco. It's very nice to meet you," she said, hugging him. Draco was surprised at first but eventually warmed up and hugged her back. When Monica pulled away, Wendell walked up to Draco. Mr. Granger was a very tall man and her towered over Draco by 6 inches.

Looking very stern, he stuck his hand out. Draco stared at it for a second then took it, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Granger," he said. Wendell smiled and nodded.

"I like you," he said.

_This is going better than I expected_, Hermione thought.

* * *

"Feel at home, dear."

"I will, Mrs. Granger. Thank you," Draco said with a warm smile on his face. Hermione looked at him oddly. Draco noticed and mouthed, 'What?' at her.

"Oh, call me Monica. That makes me plenty old," Monica gushed, somewhat oblivious of the exchange.

"Hermione, show Draco his room. You both need the rest," Mr. Granger suggested.

"Yes, daddy."

Hermione took Draco by the hand and led him up the stairs. She turned right at the top and entered the room to their left.

"_This_ is my room," she told Draco as she opened the door. It was quite a simple room, albeit beautiful. The walls were a mild red and it had a very cheerful aura. In the farthest corner of the room, a grand bed was found. The sheets were white silk but the curtains were sheer gold.

Hermione hastily tossed her shrunk luggage on a table and closed the door. She pulled Draco towards another room, which was across hers. It was a room that had a similar design as Hermione's, though its colors were white and jet black. Intricate flower designs were found on the walls.

"This will be your room," Hermione said aloud, pushing him inside. Draco thought she was going to leave him but was surprised when she entered the room with him and shut the doors.

"What was _that_ about?" she hissed.

"What was what about?" Draco asked, dumbfounded. He hasn't done anything wrong! Or maybe he did… But _what_?

"You just seemed so…" Hermione uttered.

"What?" Draco asked. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You were so…" she said, mind obviously elsewhere. Draco took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Tell me, Granger! What did I do wrong?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"No. You did nothing wrong," Hermione assured him as she freed herself from his grip.

"What is this about then?" Draco asked softly, relief flooding him.

"You were so warm and—it's just that you—you were never that way before," she whispered, eyes glazed over. Draco shook his head, feeling amused, rather disappointed, and even more relieved. He was amused that Hermione would be troubled this easily, relieved that he didn't do anything wrong—that he actually did something right—and disappointed that Hermione expected less of him.

"I was always like that, Granger. Always," he told her. He took her in his arms and hugged her. Hermione sobbed against him.

_Probably remembering all those years I taunted her, teased her, made fun of her_, Draco thought painfully.

At that moment, Draco realized why he _really_ went with Hermione. At first, he convinced himself that he just needed a vacation. But now, he knew the real reason. He loved her. He always did. She was always the kindest of the Golden Trio. She reached out for him when the other hated him.

"He's a Death Eater, Mione! He'll just betray us," Ron had said.

"That's nonsense, Ronald. He deserves a second chance," Hermione argued.

"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore. 'Trust everyone.' Look where that got him! Six feet below the ground!" Ron muttered wildly.

Their argument had lasted for hours and Hermione won it. She took Draco under her care and guided him. Draco opened up to her—that was the only time he showed her how vulnerable and loving he could be—and did everything to prove himself. Draco eventually joined the Order and became a powerful asset. All thanks to Hermione. He always loved her but he acted cold to her, even though, inside, his heart was screaming—begging—for him to make a move on her. He had his reasons. First, there was a war to think about. Second, she was with Weasley at that time.

Draco snapped out of his reverie as he felt Hermione pull back from their embrace.

"I know, Draco. I know that you were always like that. I remember. I just wonder why you never were like that when we were at school," she told him.

"We were sworn enemies, Granger! What did you expect?" he said, laughing.

Hermione's eyes met his and she couldn't help but laugh, too.

* * *

"Hurry up, Draco!" Hermione said playfully.

"I'm going to catch you no matter what, Mione!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, right."

It had been three days since Draco and Hermione arrived and after their little confrontation—if you could even call it a confrontation—they'd gotten close, closer than they ever thought they could be. Draco's feelings for Hermione only grew in that span of time and Hermione herself was starting to feel wisps of love for the blonde-haired Malfoy.

Draco and Hermione had been doing a lot of Muggle stuff in those three days and that day, they were rollerblading.

After some more teasing from Hermione, Draco caught up with her and proceeded to tackle her to the ground.

"I told you I'd catch you," Draco said in between laughs. Hermione tried her best to act serious and angry but Draco's laughter was contagious. The two stayed so for a while and while they did, Hermione's parents watched them.

"They make such a wonderful couple, don't they?" Monica said to her husband. Wendell smiled.

"Yes. Yes, they do."

* * *

"I can't believe you're reading on such a fine night like this!" Draco said, pointing to the window. Hermione spared a glance and saw that it was a cloudless night and you could see the stars clearly.

"What do you propose we do?" Hermione asked as she put down her book. She didn't bother argue with him, she'd never win it.

"Well, stargazing, for one."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the idea. It wasn't so bad. She was about to turn to the door when she saw mischief flash in Draco's eyes.

"There's also this other ting, Granger," he said to her. He stood up and went near her, grinning.

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked slowly, slowly backing away from him. There's only one thing Hermione could think of that would cause that sparkle in Draco's eyes and it's—

"Flying."

* * *

It was hard but Draco got Hermione out of the house. She was sitting on the grass of the backyard, sulking.

"You've never ridden a broom except during first year?" Draco bellowed, incredulous. Hermione nodded whilst she glared at him.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide. Hermione bit her lip.

"No one really asked me to fly. I didn't feel the need to. So, I never got trained," she admitted.

"Well, Mione, you'll never learn until you try," Draco exclaimed. Hermione just looked at him, apparently amused.

"Get up, then," Draco told her. Knowing that she'll never get out of this, Hermione complied.

"Okay, Granger. I'll guide you throughout, okay?" he said. Hermione nodded, face showing pure determination.

"I'm going to fly," she said.

From the moment they kicked off the ground, Draco knew that Hermione would reach her goal. She was Hermione, after all. What he didn't expect was for her to have fun.

"I can't believe you brought a broom with you!" she bellowed as they flew.

"I always bring a shrunk broom with me, Granger. Always," Draco replied, laughing.

Hermione turned her head towards him and their eyes locked. Neither of them could look away for the first few seconds and they were openly staring at each other. Their thoughts were on the same plane. Both of them were blushing.

_Someone_ had to turn away, though. They couldn't stay so forever—hovering above the ground, eyes locked. That _someone_ was Draco.

"Whoa, Granger. You were great! I think that's enough flying," he said before slowly tipping the broom downward. Hermione's smile faltered a little but followed Draco's example.

When they reached the ground, Draco conjured some blankets—some to spread on the ground and some for wrapping themselves from the cold. They settled to stargaze. The night really _was _fine—beautiful, even—just as Draco had said a while ago.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you're helping me," Hermione reminded him. Draco froze but realized that he might as well tell her if he loved her. He took a deep breath.

"Well, at first I just really needed a vacation. My parents—well, my dad—finally told me to get out of the house and leave them be. I refused to marry Astoria. I just…didn't _love_ her," he said, shaking his head.

"At first?" Hermione inquired. Draco nodded before continuing.

"When we finally got here, I—realized that I love you," he muttered. His face was void of any emotion but love itself.

Hermione, to say the least, was shocked. She tried to speak but words couldn't seem to find their way out.

"I understand if you don't—love me back. It must be hard to love me. All the things I've done before… It's not a shock that you don't like me at a—" he ranted before he was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his own.

The kiss was a passionate one. One that showed all the love kept hidden for so many years. When it was broken, Hermione finally found her voice.

"I love you too, Malfoy."

* * *

**AN: I think that sucked, a lot. This is really random. I hope you review! Please? XD**


End file.
